Visit
by Sakusas
Summary: Not


Chapter 25

Adaptasi Story

Felicia Santa Lumban Gaol

»«

Jeha tersenyum kemudian memeluk sahabatnya ini, Steffy selalu bersikap baik, gadis ini bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap. "Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, Steffy"

"Aku akan berdoa, semoga cinta berpihak pada (namakamu).."

Iqbaal, pria itu memperhatikan satu persatu tamu yang datang. Ada teman kuliahnya, teman-teman kakaknya, tamu-tamu undangan Salsha, dan teman semasa SMA-nya.

'Apa (namakamu) akan datang?' Iqbaal melamun, ia terlihat kacau. Salsha sedang menghampiri teman-temannya.

Tak ada saudara Iqbaal yang datang kecuali tante Mona. Ia berasal dari Indonesia, keluarganya ada di negeri itu. Lagipula ini hanya pertunangan biasa, tidak mungkin Iqbaal meminta keluarganya datang jauh-jauh ke Perancis, dan hanya melihat pertunangan menyedihkan ini.

Amanda memperhatikan Iqbaal yang terus menatap kosong ke bawah, apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Iqbaal?"

Iqbaal terkejut dan segera membuyarkan lamunannya tentang gadis itu, mustahil jika (namakamu) datang. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan Iqbaal, kenapa Iqbaal tidak pernah menyadarinya?

(Namakamu) tidak mencintainya, gadis itu tidak memikirkan kesedihannya, kebahagiaannya, dan apapun tentang Iqbaal. Tapi.. Apa (namakamu) takkan datang?

"Kak,"

Amanda menatap adiknya, "Ya?"

Iqbaal menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal,"Apa (namakamu) akan datang?"

Amanda mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak mengundang (namakamu), dan lagipula mengapa Iqbaal menanyakan kehadiran gadis itu. Oh Tuhan..

Amanda menarik nafasnya, "Dia tidak akan datang"

"Kenapa?" Iqbaal bertanya dengan cepat, Amanda kembali mengernyit alisnya, mengapa Iqbaal jadi seperti ini? Tunggu, apa Iqbaal..

"Kak, jawab aku"

Amanda segera sadar dan tersenyum sedih, "Karena aku tidak mengundangnya. Lagipula, kehadirannya hanya akab membuat luka lamamu kembali terbuka, bukan?"

Iqbaal terdiam, ia menyesal bertanya pada Amanda, kakaknya selalu menang jika sedang membahas (namakamu) ataupun Salsha.

Tapi setidaknya dirinya tahu bahwa amanda tidak mengundang (namakamu), dan mungkin gadis itu memang tidak akan datang. Huft, Iqbaal menundukan kepalanya.

Amanda mengelus punggung Iqbaal dan tersenyum, "Nikmatilah pilihanmu, Iqbaal"

Iqbaal menatap mata Amanda dan gadis itu langsung berlalu dari hadapannya.

'Tuhan.. kenapa kau menjebakku dalam mimpi buruk ini'

"Apa yang terjadi?"

(Namakamu) menatap kos-annya dengan Bastian, barang-barangnya sudah berada dikoper. Begitu juga barang milik pria itu, tak ada apapun yang tersisa.

(Namakamu) menatap sedih ke arah Bastian yang tengah terduduk di sofa, kemudian ia melangkah pelan menghampiri pria itu dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" (Namakamu) terlihat tak percaya, dia dan Bastian terlihat akan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Bastian tidak menjawab, pria itu kembali menenggak minuman soda kaleng yang ada digenggamannya.

(Namakamu) mengusap wajahnya frustasi, apa lagi hal buruk yang menimpanya? "A-Apa kita diusir? Kau lupa membayar sewa? Berapa hutang kita?"

Bastian tetap diam dan menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Katakan Bastian.. Apa yang terjadi? Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa masalah tak ada habisnya dihidupku ini.."

"(Namakamu), hentikan!"

(Namakamu) menoleh kearah Bastian dan terdiam, ia ingin segera menangis. Mengapa semua orang yang berada didekatnya selalu mendapat hal buruk?

"Jangan sedih lagi ya"

(Namakamu) terdiam melihat sepupunya itu tersenyum manis untuknya. Tunggu, ini pasti hanya sebuah hiburan. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Bastian menatap mata (namakamu) serius, "Kau harus kembali"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja kerumah-mu. Ketempat yang seharusnya"

(Namakamu) membulatkan matanya, kerumahnya? Ini bukan mimpikan? Rumah kenangannya bersama kedua orangtua-nya? Benarkah?

Bastian mengelus lembut rambut (namakamu), "Maafkan ayahku atas perbuatan buruknya padamu. Karena dia, kau menjadi sangat menderita. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih kurus, kau sangat lelah ya? Maafkan aku" Bastian menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat kelakuan ayahnya terhadap (namakamu). Ayahnya dibutakan oleh harta, dan itu membuat (namakamu) menderita.

"Bastian.." (Namakamu) menatap sedih pria itu, gadis ini tidak ingin Bastian seperti ini. Bastian tidak salah, untuk apa ia merasa bersalah.

Bastian kembali menatap (namakamu), "Ayahku sakit keras, ia lumpuh akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ayah membawa mobil dengan keadaan mabuk"

"Paman.." (Namakamu) menutup mulutnya tak percaya, airmata sudah bergerumul dalam kedua bola matanya. Demi apapun, ia sudah tidak memikirkan harta. Bahkan ia tidak mengharapkan semua warisan orangtuanya akan kembali padanya, dia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenaganya, (namakamu) ingin bekerja dengan baik, hanya itu.

"Ayah meminta maaf padamu, ia sangat menyesal. Tadi malam, aku tahu kau ada dirooftap, aku tidak tidur tapi pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang menjemputmu, dia pekerja ayahmu"

(Namakamu) mengerti. Ayahnya adalah pemilik utama perusahaan peninggalan kakeknya, Paman hanyalah manager di perusahaan itu. (Namakamu) mengerti pasti ada kecemburuan dihati paman, terlebih kakek sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Tapi tunggu..

"Menjemputku? Kau juga ikutkan?"

Bastian tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayah akan dipindahkan ke Jerman, dan aku akan menjaganya sampai ia pulih"

(Namakamu) menatap nanar kearah Bastian, "Kau akan kembali, bukan?"

"Aku dan ayah akan menetap disana. Tapi aku janji, jika diriku sudah sukses, aku akan sering-sering berkunjung. Perusahaan berada ditanganmu, akan ada yang mengajarimu nanti. Jika aku kembali, kau sudah harus menjadi wanita hebat ya"

(Namakamu) terisak pelan, ucapan Bastian sangat menyentuh hatinya. Jika karena hartanya Bastian akan pergi, (namakamu) memilih tidak memiliki harta.

"Hanya kau dan paman yang aku miliki--hiks. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.."

Bastian tersenyum, mencoba menghibur (namakamu). Pria ini terluka melihat sepupunya menangis, Bastian juga tidak ingin pergi. Namun ia harus pergi, ia harus kembali terpisah dengan (namakamu).

"Jika aku di Jerman, bukan berarti aku bukan keluargamu lagi'kan? Kita bisa berkomunikasi. Jangan khawatir ya"

"Apa paman merindukan-ku?"

Bastian mengusap rambut (namakamu), "Tentu saja. Ayah sangat merindukanmu, jaga dirimu ya. Besok pagi aku berangkat. Jangan bertingkah macam-macam"

(Namakamu) tak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada Bastian, memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat dan menangis. (Namakamu) sangat tak menyangka jika dirinya harus kembali terpisah oleh pria ini.

"Jaga dirimu, (namakamu)"

Gadis pelayan itu, Steffy. Siapapun dia, dia adalah malaikat yang sangat cantik. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, Tuhan berkenan pada orang yang mau berjuang. Perjuangannya untuk bertahan hidup selama ini telah menciptakan hasil yang luar biasa. Tuhan memutuskan takdir yang indah untuk hidupnya, dan itu karena ia mau berjuang.

(Namakamu) terdiam dalam dekapan Bastian,

'Iqbaal..'

'Apa aku harus berjuang? Berjuang agar dapat bermain peran di panggung yang sama dengan Iqbaal?"

Aku menatap bahagia wajah para undangan yang datang. Semua tersenyum menatap kami, aku dan dirinya.

Semua bagaikan mimpi, mimpi terindah yang selalu ku doakan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Pria itu, dihadapanku, dan mulai memasukan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kananku.

Salsha tertunduk malu ketika mendengar para undangan bersorak heboh menyaksikan adegan pertukaran cincin ini. Ia sangat merasa nyaman ketika pria-nya memegang tangannya dan siap memasukan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Salsha menanti dengan sabar, begitu juga seluruh orang yang ada digedung ini.

Gadis cantik itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dan dengan seketika senyumnya luntur. Salsha menatap mata Iqbaal yang sedang fokus melihat cincin itu. Mata Salsha beralih kebawah dan melihat tangan Iqbaal bergetar.

'Tuhan..' Salsha merasa dadanya sangat sakit, ada ribuan benda tajam yang menghantam jantungnya. Ini sakit sekali, sampai-sampai ia sulit mengambil oksigen.

Apa Iqbaal benar- benar terpaksa melakukan ini? Apa pria itu tidak memiliki sebutir saja cinta untuk dirinya?

'Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?' batin Salsha menjerit, siapapun, detik ini, mengertilah, mohon. Ini sangat sakit, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Salsha memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Tapi percayalah, ini justru semakin sakit sampai ia merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Salsha membuka matanya kearah lain, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Iqbaal. Gadis itu melempar pandangannya pada pintu utama gedung diujung sana dan tertegun.

"Terimakasih"

(Namakamu) baru saja membayar tarif ongkosnya pada supir taksi, gadis itu terdiam dan menatap gedung yang ada di hadapannya.

Gedung ini besar, pasti acaranya sangat mewah. (Namakamu) tidak mungkin mengacaukan semuanya.

Ya Tuhan..

(Namakamu) belari cepat kearah gedung, ia pasti sudah terlambat.

Saat sampai didekat pintu utama, (namakamu) memberhentikan langkahnya dan terdiam.

"Sudah terlambat.."

(Namakamu) mundur beberapa langkah dengan pelan dan terdiam, gadis itu tersenyum sedih menatap dirinya. Tanpa sadar, (namakamu) mengenakan dress coklat yang ia gunakan dimalam perpisahan sekolah.

'Kau terlihat cantik malam ini'

(Namakamu) menatap sedih dress selutut ini, Iqbaal bilang ia cantik mengenakannya. Dan disana, (namakamu) sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ucapan Iqbaal.

(Namakamu) meremas ujung dressnya, 'Aku berharap kau bisa mengatakannya lagi, mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat cantik mengenakan dress ini'

(Namakamu) terdiam kaku disana, terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Tuhan, sakit sekali.."

(Namakamu) terisak pelan, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun hal ini lebih sakit dari patah hati.

(Namakamu) menyadari Iqbaal benar-benar takkan kembali padanya. Iqbaal pergi dengan meninggalkan luka pada sayap-sayap (namakamu), dan dirinya tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan sayap yang patah. Ia tidak akan bisa terbang untuk mengejar Iqbaal ataupun mencari cinta yang lain. Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Hiks--Iqbaal.."

(Namakamu) terjatuh pada aspal, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badannya. Tenaganya hilang, hilang seiring perginya Iqbaal dalam hidupnya.

'Di kala hati resah

Seribu ragu datang memaksaku

Rindu semakin menyerang

Kalau lah aku dapat membaca pikiranmu

Dengan sayapan harapanku ingin terbang jauh

Biar awan pun gelisah

Daun daun jatuh berguguran

Namun cintamu kasih terbit laksana bintang

Yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku

Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku

Hingga membuat kau percaya

Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku

Selamanya..selamanya

Biar awan pun gelisah

Daun daun jatuh berguguran

Namun cintamu kasih terbit laksana bintang

Yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku

Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku

Hingga membuat kau percaya

Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku

Rasa cinta yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatiku

Tuhan jalinkanlah cinta bersama selamanya..

Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku

Hingga membuat kau percaya

Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku

Selamanya..selamanya

Selamanya..selamanya'

"Apa kau (namakamu)?"

(Namakamu) menoleh kearah seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya. Kemudian (namakamu) segera menyeka airmatanya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Pria itu berlari pelan menghampiri (namakamu) dan membantunya.

"M-Maaf aku akan segera pergi" (Namakamu) berbalik badan dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, ia sudah sangat terlihat menyedihkan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

'Hap'

Pria tampan itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan (namakamu). Aldi, pria itu memejamkan matanya sekejap. Demi apapun, Aldi berharap detakan jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh gadis ini. Oh Tuhan, Aldi yakin gadis ini adalah (namakamu). Hanya gadis ini yang membuat jantungnya terasa berdetak diatas rata-rata. Dan.. pegangan Aldi pada tangan (namakamu) membuat pria itu merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Salsha yang memberitahuku"

(Namakamu) kembali terisak, siapa pria ini? Apa dia seorang penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para tamu? Apa Salsha menyuruh siapapun untuk melarangnya datang ketempat ini? Sebenci itukah Salsha pada dirinya? Tapi, pria ini terlihat berpenampilan rapih. Dan, sepertinya (namakamu) pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ikut aku"

Aldi mempererat cengkramannya dan menarik (namakamu) menuju pintu kaca utama gedung ini, (namakamu) memberontak tanpa suara, apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini.

"Lepaskan aku..Aku mohon--hiks"

Aldi menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam menatap (namakamu), mengapa gadis itu menangis?

"Jika aku masuk kedalam sana, pestanya hiks--akan kacau. Aku mohon jangan paksa aku kesana.."

Aldi masih terdiam.

"Salsha dan Iqbaal akan sangat kecewa jika pesta ini kacau karena kehadiran hiks--ku"

Aldi menatap mata (namakamu), pria itu tahu perasaan (namakamu) sedang sangat kacau. Gadis itu menangis bukan hanya karena takut Aldi memaksanya masuk dan mengacaukan pesta, (namakamu) juga menangis karena cintanya akan pergi menjauh. Iqbaal akan menjadi milik wanita lain, dan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Aldi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kemudian ia berpikir. Iqbaal tidak mencintai Salsha, Iqbaal mencintai (namakamu), dan gadis itu juga mencintai Iqbaal. Huft, hati Aldi terasa sesak memikirkan itu. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin hanya memikirkan perasaannya dan Salsha, cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan, Salsha tidak bisa memaksakan pertunangan ini.

Aldi kembali menarik (namakamu), tidak mencengkram melainkan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku mohon..hiks" (namakamu) mencoba menepis tangan Aldi, tetapi tidak bisa.

Aldi menatap dalam mata (namakamu), "Aku mohon perjuangkan cintamu. Jangan biarkan Salsha dan Iqbaal terjebak pada masa depan tanpa cinta"

(Namakamu) menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia memejamkan matanya. (Namakamu) takut, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia masuk kedalam.

(Namakamu) membuka matanya, dan saat itu pula ia melihat Salsha yang ada diujung sana.

Mata keduanya bertemu, (namakamu) melihat Iqbaal yang akan memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Salsha.

Salsha terdiam menatap (namakamu) yang datang bersama Aldi. Disaat ia menarik jarinya dari Iqbaal, disaat itu pula (namakamu) menepis tangan Aldi.

"(Namakamu).."

(Namakamu) segera berlari keluar, ia dapat mendengar suara Salsha memanggilnya. Tapi (namakamu) tidak ingin berhenti, ia terus berlari walau menggunakan highheels.

Didalam gedung, Iqbaal tak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin itu ketika Salsha menepisnya.

Iqbaal terdiam melihat Salsha memanggil nama itu, (namakamu).

"(Namakamu) jangan pergi.."

Salsha mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan berlari keluar gedung, sudah cukup. Semua selesai, Salsha lelah dengan semua sandiwara Iqbaal. Salsha tidak bisa memaksakan semuanya, ini membuat hatinya terluka parah, ini sangat sakit. Salsha menangis sambil berusaha mengejar sahabatnya itu, ia sangat menyesal, ia membuat (namakamu) seperti ini.

Salsha adalah sahabat yang tidak tahu malu, Salsha bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Salsha adalah sahabat ter-jahat di dunia ini, Salsha tidak pantas disebut sahabat.

Salsha dapat melihat (namakamu) berlari kearah lampu merah, Salsha terus berteriak dan menjerit. Terkadang penglihatannya kabur karena airmata yang terus terproduksi dari kedua bolamatanya.

"(Namakamu), aku mohon berhenti.. aku mohon"

Suara Salsha terdengan pelan, ia tak sanggup berteriak sambil menangis dan berlari. Suaranya seakan tercekat, Tuhan tolong.

(Namakamu) tidak bisa menoleh, dan ia tidak boleh berhenti. Salsha pasti marah padanya, (namakamu) terus terisak dan berlari. Pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit, tapi ia tidak boleh berhenti.

"(Namakamu..)"

'BRUK..TINNNNN'

(Namakamu) menghentikan larinya dan terdiam, apa yang terjadi?

"Salsha.."

(Namakamu) menoleh ketika mendengar suara Iqbaal meneriaki nama gadis itu, dan..

"S-Salsha.." lirih (namakamu) pelan, kali ini jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Salsha, gadis itu..

"Aku sangat bodoh"

Gadis itu terlihat kacau, ini hampir menjelang malam, dan sudah 9 jam Salsha berada di dalam ruang UGD.

(Namakamu) menatap kosong ke depan dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi, ia masih terlihat sangat shock.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu"

Aldi yang duduk disampingnya merangkul (namakamu) dan mengusap bahunya. Sedari tadi gadis itu terus menyalahkan dirinya, Aldi cemas. (Namakamu) tidak melakukan apa-apa selama Salsha diruang UGD, ia hanya duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Bahkan gadis itu tidak makan dan minum.

(Namakamu) menoleh ke arah Aldi dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, "Seharusnya aku tidak datang"

"(Namakamu)!" Aldi membentak pelan (namakamu), gadis ini terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ini tidak baik, gadis ini pasti sangat merasa takut dan cemas. Tubuh mungil Salsha terhempas jauh, sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah barat.

"Hiks--" (namakamu) kembali terisak. "--Seharusnya aku tidak pernah datang, seharusnya aku tetap digedung itu jika sudah terpaksa, seharusnya aku tersenyum dihadapan Salsha, dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Seharusnya aku.. YaTuhan, kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Seharusnya--hiks aku tidak membiarkan Salsha mengejarku.. Seharusnya aku--"

"(Namakamu) hentikan!!" Aldi menggoyangkan bahu (namakamu), berusaha memberhentikan ucapan gadis itu.

(Namakamu) menundukan kepalanya dan menangis, "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menjadi sahabatnya.. Aku hanya membuatnya menderita--hiks"

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini, (namakamu). Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Aldi menarik (namakamu) kedalam dekapannya dan mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu.

Aldi dapat merasakan (namakamu) terisak hebat dalam dekapannya, ini membuat dada Aldi terasa sesak. Gadis ini sangat baik, ia tidak pernah mempedulikan dirinya, ia hanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

(Namakamu) membuka matanya dan menghentikan isakannya, matanya menatap kearah pria yang tanpa ia sadari terus berdiri didepan pintu UGD, selama 9 jam.

"Hiks--"

(Namakamu) kembali menangis, ini semua salahnya. Iqbaal terlihat lebih kacau dari dirinya, Iqbaal terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Salsha. Apa Iqbaal sudah mulai mencintai Salsha?

'Cklek'

Seorang dokter yang dinanti keluar dari ruang UGD sambil membuka maskernya.

Iqbaal, (namakamu), dan Aldi segera berdiri dan menantikan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Salsha, dokter?"

"Ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat, hanya itu saja, sisanya hanyalah luka-luka kecil. Keadaan pasien sudah stabil, ia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, kalian baru bisa menjenguk jika pasien sudah dipindahkan. Bisa saya berbicara dengan keluarga pasien?"

"Biar aku saja" Iqbaal menatap Aldi, "Perhatikan Salsha, biar aku yang bicara dengan dokter"

Aldi mengangguk, (namakamu) terdiam melihat punggung Iqbaal yang mulai menjauh dan hilang pada tikungan koridor rumah sakit.

"Jangan membohongi-ku lagi, (namakamu)"

"Hiks..aku--"

"(Namakamu).."

Gadis bernama (namakamu) itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah gadis yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit ini. Salsha terlihat sangat pucat. (Namakamu) menjulurkan tangannya dan menyeka airmata yang jatuh dari mata Salsha.

Salsha sudah siuman, dan ia meminta ingin berbicara dengan (namakamu). Aldi keluar untuk mencari makan dan Iqbaal belum kembali dari ruang dokter.

Salsha kembali menangis melihat (namakamu) yang malah menyeka airmata Salsha dan membiarkan airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Alif bukanlah satu-satunya alasanmu, aku menyukai Iqbaal, itulah yang membuatmu seperti ini..hiks. Kau mencintai Iqbaal, benarkan?"

(Namakamu) kembali terisak, "Kau seharusnya tidak mengejarku"

"Jangan seperti ini, (namakamu)!" Salsha membentak, "Iqbaal tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintaimu"

"Tapi--"

"Sstt.. Dia bukan takdirku. Iqbaal takdirmu, (namakamu)"

'Cklek'

Salsha dan (Namakamu) menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat sosok pria tampan yang tengah menatap kosong kearah mereka.

(Namakamu) bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Salsha, "Aku akan membiarkan kalian disini. Permisi"

(Namakamu) berjalan menuju pintu, bahunya menyentuh bahu Iqbaal ketika mereka berpapasan. Seakan ada sengatan listrik dalam tubuh keduanya, menandakan ada cinta yang sama. Malang, tak bisa apa-apa.

Iqbaal mencoba tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Salsha, "Kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Kau mendengarnya, bukan?" Salsha tidak menanggapi ucapan Iqbaal, ia yakin pria itu sudah ada diluar sejak dirinya berbicara dengan (namakamu).

Iqbaal terdiam, "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?Hiks--kau sudah tahu semuanya, dan kau masih mengabaikannya? Kejar dia Iqbaal"

Iqbaal tak percaya melihat Salsha seperti ini, gadis itu menangis dan membentaknya.

Salsha marah, sedih, kecewa, semua tercampur menjadi satu. Tapi ia hanya bisa menangis, hatinya sangat sakit. Hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Iqbaal dan sahabat yang berguna untuk (namakamu), dengan membiarkan mereka bersama.

"Salsha.."

"Pergi, Iqbaal. Jangan kecewakan sahabatku, lagi"

Iqbaal memejamkan matanya kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

'Cup'

Salsha memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan Iqbaal didahinya. Bahkan, Iqbaal bisa menciumnya jika ia bersikap seperti ini.

Cukup lama, kemudian Iqbaal kembali berdiri tegak dan menyeka airmata Salsha, kemudian pria itu keluar dari ruangan ini dengan langkah cepat.

Salsha kembali memejamkan matanya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Iqbaal takkan pernah menjadi miliknya, Tuhan..

Isakan Salsha berhasil memenuhi ruangan ini, siapapun yang mendengarkannya akan merasakan kepedihan dalam nada tangisannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu, Iqbaal.."

"(Namakamu).."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, Iqbaal, (namakamu) tahu pria itu yang memanggilnya.

Kini keduanya berada ditaman rumah sakit, ternyata malam sudah datang, suasanya terasa gelap.

(Namakamu) tidak menoleh, ia hanya terdiam, berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya. Sehari ini, (namakamu) terlalu banyak menangis. Apa belum cukup? (Namakamu) lelah menangis.

Gadis itu merasakan langkah Iqbaal mendekat, "(Namakamu..)"

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap nanar Iqbaal, keduanya berjarak 2 meter, persis seperti pertemuan keduanya ditrotoar jalan kemarin.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya sejak awal? Kau dijodohkan dengan Alif, Salsha menyukaiku dan kau menjaga perasaannya. Kenapa?"

(Namakamu) memejamkan matanya dan terisak, ia tidak kuat mendengar lirihan Iqbaal. Semua terdengar menyakitkan.

"Selama 3 tahun, aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mendapatkan cacian darimu. Kau mempermalukanku, kau menolakku, dan kau merendahkanku.."

(Namakamu) kembali menangis sesenggukan, "Aku mohon, Iqbaal.."

"--Kau membunuh perasaanku berulang-ulang kali. Dan itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku terus tersiksa tanpa sadar.. Gadis yang kucintai mencintaiku juga" Iqbaal menundukan kepalanya, (namakamu) menatap Iqbaal. Pria itu menangis, (namakamu) terisak semakin hebat.

'Apa diriku sejahat itu? Bahkan aku bisa membuat seorang pria menangis? Tuhan.. aku sudah terlalu dalam menyakitinya'

Iqbaal kembali menatap (namakamu), "Aku terlihat sangat bodoh, (namakamu).."

"Iqbaal aku mohon, maafkan aku. Hiks--jangan dilanjutkan. Aku sangat menyesal..Hiks aku mohon maafkan aku. A-Aku adalah gadis terjahat di dunia ini, aku tahu itu. Aku mohon--Jangan lanjutkan..hiks"

Iqbaal melangkah mendekat dan memberikan jarak satu meter pada keduanya, "Luka-ku terlalu parah sampai tidak dapat menghilang. Namun lukanya bisa membaik.."

Iqbaal menatap mata (namakamu) dalam, keduanya bertatapan dan menemukan kepedihan disana.

"Luka ini bisa membaik jika kau mengatakan semuanya langsung padaku, kau mencintaiku juga"

(Namakamu) terdiam dengan nafas tak teratur. Jadi, Iqbaal..

"Aku mencintaimu. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Iqbaal tersenyum dan meneteskan airmatanya, ini bukanlah mimpi. Iqbaal yakin ini bukan mimpi, pria itu merasa kesakitan dalam hatinya seakan lenyap.

Iqbaal memotong jarak antara keduanya, ia memegang pipi (namakamu) dan mengusapnya, mencoba menghentikan airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Gadis impiannya, putri yang selalu ia impikan, mencintainya juga. Sebuah pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' yang selalu tertancap dibenak Iqbaal, semua seakan lenyap ketika ia menemukan satu jawaban pasti. (Namakamu) mencintainya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, (namakamu). Demi apapun di dunia ini.."

Iqbaal memegang tengkuk (namakamu) dan menundukkan kepalanya, menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Kedua terpejam, menikmati sentuhan dan lumatan yang terjadi antara mereka. Iqbaal dan (namakamu), keduanya merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Ini bukan lagi cerita tentang perjuangan pemilik pohon untuk merawat pohonnya tanpa air. Iqbaal akan merawat benih tanaman, dan menyiraminya dengan air. Merawat benih itu sampai tumbuh besar dan berkembang. Membentuk akar yang kuat dan dapat menahannya.

Dan disinilah mereka, dibawah langit kota Paris, dibawah naungan rembulan dan ribuan bintang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

Ini baru awal

Dengan berjuta perjuangan, Iqbaal dan (Namakamu), ditakdirkan hidup bersama, dipanggung yang sama.

END

Jika ada kesamaan jodoh, takdir, nasib, pacar yang sama mohon disabarkan..:v

@feliciaagaol


End file.
